


Things to be Thankful For

by RoseNox98



Series: Serendipity [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren, Alpha Erwin, Alpha Ymir, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Christa, M/M, Mates, Meet the Family, Omega Levi, Thanksgiving, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, omega armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: Armin brings his new Mate Eren home with him for Thanksgiving.





	1. Chapter 1

Armin was fidgeting by the time Eren parked. He bit at his lip, adjusting his scarf, red like Eren’s sister’s, for the tenth time.

His mating bite was still fresh, and still a secret from his family.

Eren grabbed his hand, stopping his fussing. He knew how nervous his mate was, the car thick with the scent of it.

His Papa’s car was gone, but his Mama’s car was in the drive in front of them, another car he vaguely recognized as Christa’s girlfriend’s car.

At least he wasn’t the only one who was with someone older than him.

“You sure about this, Armin?” Eren asked softly.

The Omega took a deep breath. “Yeah, I mean, they’re going to find out sooner or later, right?”

 He tried to act like he was ready, but if he was being honest he was scared of how his parents would react.

Armin was barely eighteen, and had mated with an Alpha four years his senior while in heat.

Eren gave Armin’s hand a gentle squeeze, and the blond smiled at his mate.

It was rushed and unplanned, but Armin knew he wouldn’t take it back for anything.

As if reading his thoughts, Eren leaned over, pressing a warm kiss to his lips. “I love you, and I know this will work out.”

Armin kissed him back. “I love you, too Eren. C’mon, I think it’s time you met my Mama.”

They got out of the car, and Eren trailed behind Armin as they walked up to the door, letting his mate knock.

Eren could make out a male voice yell something about pies, then the door was being wrenched open, a small man with a graying undercut standing on the other side.

Armin dashed forward, hugging the man with a shout of “Mama” and Eren stared.

Armin had never said that he had two dads.

Though, Eren supposed it didn’t matter.

When Armin pulled back, neither of them noticed that his scarf had slipped down, the dark haired man eyeing them as Armin grabbed at Eren’s hand.

“Eren, this is my Mama, Levi.”

Eren covered his shock by clearing his throat. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Smith. Armin’s told me a lot about you.”

He held out his free hand as he spoke, and Levi shook it before stepping back, letting them fully inside.

As soon as the door was closed, the man’s demeanor changed, and he rounded on his son.

 "You mated him!? Armin what the hell were you thinking? You're only eighteen!"

Armin flinched, and Eren couldn’t fight the urge to protect his mate, stepping in front of him slightly.

 “How old are you, anyway?” Levi asked sharply. rounding on Eren.

 “Twenty-two,” he answered simply, not surprised by the older Omega’s reaction.

 “Twenty-two, and you mated a barely legal Omega. Without even introducing yourself-“

 “Mama, stop it!” Armin cried, stepping in front of Eren, pushing the Alpha back.

 “We’re True Mates, just like you and Dada!”

 Taking a deep breath, and seeing that his Mama wasn’t going to start talking, he carried on in an even tone.

 “Eren wouldn’t do  _anything_  until  _I_  told him to. And we waited until after my birthday, too!”

 That last part was only technically true because of how late they had stayed in the lounge, but the fact still stood. 

 “Armin,” Eren said softly, putting a hand on his mate’s shoulder.

Armin didn’t shake him off, but he never looked away from Levi.

A tense moment passed, than Levi relented. “You’re, you’re serious about this. You’re sure about him?”

 Armin grinned. “I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.”

Eren felt a puff of pride at that, and a surge of happiness and love filled the air between them. Levi seemed to pick up on it.

 “If you’re sure, and Eren makes you happy, then I’m happy for you.”

Armin closed the space between them, gratitude heavy in his scent as he hugged Levi again.

"You'll have to explain this to you Dada when he gets back from the store," Levi commented when they pulled apart.

 Armin took Eren’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

Levi nodded at them, and then went to join Christa in the kitchen.

* * *

 

 Armin lead Eren to the living room where a dark haired female Alpha sat. She looked up at Armin blankly, and he let go of Eren’s hand so he could sit down while Eren went to look over the family photos o the mantle.

He was about to introduce himself to who he could only assume was the famous Ymir, when Eren tensed, his scent getting clouded over by nerves.

"Eren?" he asked, going over to see what was wrong. 

Eren was staring at Levi and Erwin's wedding photo. 

"Armin, was your other dad in the army or something?" he asked, noting the crisp uniform Erwin wore.

Armin leaned into his side with a hum. "Yeah. Dada doesn't talk about it much, but he was a Navy SEAL. Uh, a Master Command Chief Petty Officer, I think."

"Command Master," Levi corrected as he came into the room and sat down. 

Armin smiled at him over his shoulder. 

"He was a sniper, right?" He asked, moving to sit down and tugging Eren down with him. 

Levi nodded. "He did surveying and intelligence, too.  He was an amazing strategist. He retired from active duty a year or so after we got married."

Eren couldn’t help but notice that way Levi’s eyes lit up as he spoke, love clear in his voice.

His words, however, did nothing to calm Eren’s nerves.

Armin’s father was a Navy SEAL, and a Sniper at that.

 That, and by the looks of him, he was going to be a good deal taller than Eren.

 He would probably be mad at Eren, and Eren couldn’t say he would blame him.

* * *

 

Eren’s fears proved to be half right twenty minutes later when the front door closed.

 Levi left the room for a few minutes, and when he came back into the room there was no mistaking the large man-a full foot taller than Levi-as Armin’s Alpha father.

 Armin nudged at his little sister to get up, the twelve year old going to sit by her sister.

 Armin went up to his father and hugged him, his small body almost getting swallowed up by his father large frame.

“I’m happy for you, baby,” Erwin said against his ear, making Armin hug him tighter.

 When they pulled apart, Armin smiled at Eren, coaxing the nervous young Alpha over with a reassuring smile.

 When Eren joined him, Armin took his hand. “Dada, this is Eren Jaeger, my mate.”

 Eren looked a little faint, but Erwin just held out a hand. “Erwin Smith.”

Eren shook his hand, albeit a little shakily.

 Erwin smiled, but as he passed by them he muttered a low “we’ll talk later” into Eren ear.

 The young Alpha swallowed nervously.  

* * *

 

Armin was helping Levi and Christa in the kitchen, the Alphas in the living room with Kuchel, when he heard his little sister let out a squeal of laughter, followed by Eren's. 

 Smiling to himself, he nudged Christa with his hip. "I never said thank you for your gift," he commented lowly, so Levi wouldn't hear. 

 When his twin raised a blond eyebrow, Armin smirked. 

 "The shirt," he said, watching her eyes go wide.  "Made quite the first impression on Eren."

 Christa let out a bark of laughter. "Are you kidding me? Holy fuck, Armin." 

 "Christa," Levi warned, no heat in his voice. He was the last person to be able to scold over cursing. 

 The twins laughed, and Levi eyed them from where he was putting the stuffing together. 

 "So, he's your Mate, huh?" Christa asked with a smirk, teasing. “How long did you guys know each other before you, you know, did it?" The last part was a whisper, and Armin flushed. 

 "Three months? My uh, my heat came on my birthday." 

 He left the details unsaid, knowing his sister would know what he was getting at. 

 Christa raised an eyebrow, smirking before she moved to take the cranberry sauce to the table. 

 "Armin?" Levi called out. "Come help me with this."

 Armin went to Levi's side, the older Omega finished with the stuffing and moving onto slicing the turkey. 

 Armin took the stuffing to the table, and then went back to Levi, helping him carve the turkey, arranging the sliced meat on a large platter. 

 "So tell me about Eren," Levi started, making Armin smile 

 "He's the best Mama, I've never felt as strong as I do with him." 

 He stopped, unable to put how he felt in words. Eren just made him feel like he could do anything, a deep warmth in his chest filling him anytime he so much as thought about him. 

 "He's really supportive of my plans for Law school, and said that he can't wait to have a lawyer as a Mate."

 Armin bit at his lip. "He wants to get an apartment, so we can live together."

 Levi looked up at that. "And you're sure about him? You trust him?"

 Armin didn't hesitate. "With my life. I love him so much, mama. I just-I feel like I could do anything with Eren by my side. He's a really good guy, Mama."

 Before Levi could answer, Kuchel came into the kitchen, bouncing excitedly. 

 "Armin come see! Eren's pretty!"

 Following his sister, he let out a bark of laughter at the sight of his Mate. 

 Kuchel had put make up Eren, the eye shadow, lipstick and blush going well with the pink bows keeping his hair in pigtails. 

 Erwin was grinning, a bow holding his bangs swept to the side. 

 "Am I pretty, Armin?" Eren asked, batting his eyes. 

 Armin went over, smiling at him. "You're very pretty, Eren," he said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, making Kuchel laugh when it resulted in Armin getting lipstick on, too. 

 Armin didn't miss the look his parents shared, Levi nodding slightly, the shadow of a smile on his lips. 

Armin felt happiness bubble up inside his chest, Eren leaning his head against his thigh when he picked up on the scent. They were warming up to him, and Armin could tell that by the time the weekend was over, his family would love Eren just as much as he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner went by without a hitch, Kuchel insisting that she sat by Eren. Armin sat at his Mate’s other side, fingers intertwining throughout the meal, and the small family kept up a lively chatter as they ate.

Armin helped Levi serve up the various pies the older Omega had made, and when it was time to clean up Eren took the stack of plates from Levi’s hands, earning a small smile from Erwin.

 Armin was quick to volunteer as Eren’s helper even though he hated washing dishes, and the young couple headed to the kitchen with their hands full while Christa and Ymir lead the way back into the living room.

 Eren washed as Armin dried, working in a comfortable silence until the last dish was clean and leftovers were put away.

 Armin was up on his toes putting the last of the clean glasses up when Eren snaked his arms around him from behind, running his hands up the length of Armin’s sides, then back down to settle on his hips.

 Armin squeaked, dropping back down on his heels so he could lean back against Eren’s chest.

 “I like your Mama,” Eren said, perching his chin on Armin’s shoulder, scenting him.

 Armin smiled. “I knew you two would get along.”

 “Kuchel seems very taken with you, as well. I’ll have to watch my back.”

 Eren chuckled, the warm sound close to the Omega’s ear. “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but girls aren’t really my type.”

 Armin smirked, turning in his Mate’s arms so he was facing Eren, arms resting around his shoulders. “And what is your type?” he asked with a smirk.

 Eren pretended to think about it for a while. “My type? Between you and me, I have a thing for this one blond.” Eren dipped his head down closer, voice dropping a little, causing the Omega to shiver a little.

 “Anyone I know?” Armin asked, leaning up to meet Eren.

 Eren hummed lips so close to Armin’s that he could feel his breath when he spoke. “You might know him.”

 Armin leaned towards him, eyes slipping shut.

 Someone cleared their throat, and Armin pulled away, blushing when he saw Christa smirking at him from the doorway.

 “So that’s why you two wanted to do dishes, eh, Armin?”

 Ymir walked up behind her, arms resting on Christa’s shoulders.

 “You’re just put out that they beat us to it. I swear you’re so cute I’m gonna have to marry you some day.” The Alpha nuzzled her face into Christa’s neck, the blonde blushing a little.

 “We should all go to the living room before Dada and Papa start wondering what’s taking so long.”

 Armin agreed with his sister, threading his fingers through Eren’s as the joined his parents and Kuchel in the living room.

 

* * *

 

 Eren shifted in bed for what had to be the tenth time in the past hour, squinting at the alarm clock.  
  
The bright red numbers proudly proclaimed that it was 5:52, far too early to be awake in Eren's opinion.  
  
He shifted again, tugging at the blanket, and heard a huff from behind him. "Eren, stop moving around or get out of bed before I smother you with my pillow."  
  
Holding back a laugh at the grouchy tone in Armin's voice, Eren wisely got out of bed.  
  
He looked back to the blond still in bed, only to see his Mate snuggle deeper into the warm sheets with a contented sigh.  
  
Pulling on a pair of sweat pants to cover his nakedness, Eren left the room and stumbled down the steps without bothering to put a shirt on.  
  
The light in the kitchen was already on, the smell of fresh coffee in the air, drawing Eren in.  
  
Erwin looked up from his paper when he heard Eren coming, raising a thick eyebrow at Eren's bedraggled appearance.  
  
"He kicked you out of bed, too?"  
  
"Yeah," Eren said sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck.  
  
"Help yourself." Erwin tipped his head towards the coffee pot. "The mugs are in the cabinet above it."  
  
Eren yawned, and walked over, pouring himself a cup and sipping at it black.  
  
When he turned around Erwin was staring at him with narrowed eyes, an odd look on his face, and Eren's face paled.  
  
He'd forgotten about the scratches, deep enough that Armin's nails had been bloody the night before.  
  
Erwin raised an eyebrow when Eren's cheeks turned red, and then turned back to his paper.  
  
Eren stayed by the coffee pot, sipping at the bitter brew.  
  
After pouring his second cup he wondered over to the table, tentatively sitting down.  
  
Erwin didn't say anything, and as the minutes ticked by, the silence between them grew heavy.  
  
Eren flinched when his Mate's father finally spoke. "You know if you hurt him, Levi will kill you, right?"  
  
Eren met Erwin's eyes steadily. "If I ever hurt him, I'd let him, sir."  
  
Erwin raised an impressive eyebrow, taking a long sip of his coffee. "So, Eren, tell me about your family."  
  
Eren shifted. His family life wasn't much to brag about. "Well my dad's been out of the picture since I was ten, but my mother, Carla,  is a nurse and my sister, Mikasa,  finished college last year and is working across the country as a photographer for a modeling company."  
  
Erwin regarded him, seeing the way the boy’s eyes lit up when he talked about his family.  
  
"Does your family know you've taken a Mate?" Erwin asked, tone rougher than needed to set the young Alpha on edge.  
  
Eren shifted in his seat. "Mikasa knows, but I want my mother to meet Armin first, so I can tell her face to face."  
  
The way Eren said Armin's name made Erwin hide a smile. The pup was smitten.  
Before he could say anything more a very rumpled looking Armin peeked into the kitchen, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

“Eren, come back to bed. I’m cold.”

Erwin chuckled, amused with how much Armin acted like Levi.

“You better go with him, Eren,” Erwin warned with a grin.

Eren finished his coffee and stood up. “Yes, sir.”

He followed Armin’s blanketed form up the steps, the blond yawning as he shuffled along the hall.

As soon as Armin was in bed he reached out for Eren, the Alpha going to him.

Armin curled into Eren’s side, pressing his face into Eren’s shoulder.

Eren wrapped a protective arm around Armin, content to hold him while the Omega dozed off again.

 

* * *

 

The next time Eren woke up, cold toes were pressed against his leg, and he could hear activity going on down stairs.

Eren turned, lifting a hand to brush Armin’s hair from his face.

“Babe,” Eren whispered, knowing better than to shock Armin awake. “It’s time to get up.”

Armin whined, but his eyelids fluttered before opening.

“Good morning,” Eren said, pressing a kiss to Armin’s lips.

The blond hummed and pressed back into it, letting the kiss linger before he pulled back.

It took them a few minutes to get out of bed, but the smell of pancakes and bacon proved too much for Armin.

Levi was standing at the stove when they made it downstairs, the black haired Omega looking over his shoulder when they walked in.

“Armin, can you go wake up your sister?”

“Yes, mama,” the blond said, pulling away from Eren.

Eren gave Erwin a nod as he passed the table, grabbing his forgotten mug and pouring himself a second cup of coffee before retaking his place at the table.

A few minutes later a red faced Christa and Ymir wondered in to the kitchen, the couple staying close to each other as they fixed cups of coffee for themselves.  
  
Armin followed a few seconds later, his cheeks slightly pink.  
  
Eren wondered what had happened, but a look between the twins made it clear that Armin's lips would be sealed.  
  
He joined the group at the table after loading a cup of coffee down with sugar, taking the seat next to Eren.  
  
Armin and Eren were at ease with each other, Erwin noted, the blond Omega relaxed as he leaned over to kiss Eren on the cheek, the Alpha laying an arm across the back of Armin's chair.  
  
Erwin wasn't thrilled with the idea, but it was out of his hands, and he had never sensed such happiness radiating from his son before.

Levi came over to the table, setting the big plate of pancakes down in the middle of the table, and as the family started to eat, Eren had the feeling that it wouldn’t take him very long to feel like he belonged.


End file.
